Carina Hearst
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- {| style="" border="1" !Weapons!!Description |- !Dáinsleif !! Carina possesses no super abilities of any kind since she is completely human. Instead, she relies on a hammer of unknown origin to provide her the powers and abilities she uses to fight crime. Thus, she is completely undetectable by any kind of scanners that scan the DNA of someone passing by as she will register as completely human. Carina's weapon is a virtually indestructible hammer with various things that augment its physical qualities through a unique combination of three of the most durable metals in the known universe, whose chief properties are durability, the ability to maintain enchantments and absorb energies. The hammer itself, also known as Lightning Strike, is already extremely durable and invulnerable because it is made from a unique combination of Adamantium, Vibranium, and Uru. Combined with the various powers and abilities that it is capable of, it is for all intents and purposes, completely indestructible. It has survived heat as extreme as the heart of suns, blasts powerful enough to destroy skyscrapers and it has contained energy sufficient enough to destroy an entire city. The hammer also grants it’s user countless mystical attributes and powers such as manipulation of the fundamental forces of the universe such as the electromagnetic spectrum, gravity, etc. The hammer can be used both offensively and defensively. Carina often uses the hammer as a physical weapon, with almost nothing being capable of withstanding a hammer blow or throw. It has been described as impacting with sufficient force to "destroy mountains". A rare exception is a primary adamantium and Dáinsleif has two forms, the hammer, and the Axe; the axe has an increased size and mass, having both the blade of an axe and the head of a hammer in its construction, as well as sporting an elongated handle enabling the weapon to be wielded two-handed, it is a notably more potent melee weapon than the hammer's original form. The hammer is capable of a number of defensive abilities that allow Lara to defend herself in a variety of ways, which include the following: Energy Absorption & Redirection, which allows Carina to use her hammer to absorb any energy blasts directed towards her as means of attack. Once the energy is absorbed, Carina can redirect it back amplified many times over towards the source and/or use it as a weapon of her own. Even without activating the powers of her hammer, Carina's weapon is impervious to nearly all forms of change, as she herself claimed that no power in the universe but the one who created it could change it, as shown when an evil mage’s magical efforts during her first confrontation with Carina to change it into a deadly serpent availed her naught. Carina can use her hammer to turn herself, or others, completely invisible. An offshoot of this ability is that Thunderstorm can use her hammer to completely disrupt the phasing abilities of other superhumans. Only Carina Hearst is worthy to lift her hammer. If anyone else tries, then they will find it impossible to lift the hammer no matter how strong they are. It is unknown what method the hammer uses to resist efforts to lift it, but it is speculated it is mystical in nature. The offensive abilities of Carina's hammer are impressive, which include the following powers: Electrokinesis, Carina usually uses her hammer to channel her storm abilities but she is capable of summoning a lightning bolt from the sky as well. She once mended together a badly damaged moon with her lightning. With this power, Carina can sense electrical power sources, absorb electrical energy and power devices that uses electricity. By tapping into her very own life force, Carina can enhance her electrical blast to be much, much more powerful and inflict damage so great that few beings in the universe can withstand it. Using this power, however, is extremely taxing and can only be accomplished once per day. Wielding the hammer grants Carina the ability to control the base elements of a storm, (i.e. rain, wind, thunder, lightning and more). She can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, blizzards, tidal waves and torrential rains across entire cities at a moment's notice. Carina can also create any of these phenomena individually. Another aspect of this power allows her to stop any of these weather conditions instantly as well. Carina can create storms on a city-wide scale that is as large as New York or Los Angeles. Contrary to what one might believe, this power is not limited to the normal limits, it can go beyond and defy what natural weather can do such as creating rain in space where there is no atmosphere. Carina's ability to control and create storms extends to any and all storms as she has been shown to control and create raging temporal storms in time, create Solar Flares, powerful stellar winds in space and so on. The hammer is capable of sensing a number of different things, which include the following abilities: Energy Sensing, The Hammer can detect practically all types of energy. It reacts particularly strongly to evil psychic energy and supernatural energy. The Hammer can also track down the energy pattern of someone in hiding, detect someone's aura by the discharge of their electrons and can sense/track the energy radiating from mystical objects. The hammer also enables Carina to sense the use of magic, particularly enchantments. Carina's hammer can distinguish between images, holograms and different illusions from reality. For example, Thunderstorm once commanded the hammer to strike an illusion caster who was hiding among false images of himself because the hammer sensed the mage's form in reality. Illusions and holograms cannot fool the hammer. Carina's hammer is capable of many more abilities that do not fall into any one category, which include the following capabilities: Flight, By throwing her hammer while grasping its leather thong, Carina can simulate flight at speeds up to Mach 100 in planetary atmospheres (over 76,726.9 mph), but, as mentioned previously, Thunderstorm is much faster while traveling through space. Carina can steer her hammer’s path via her mental control while traveling and can “hover” in place by spinning her hammer in her hand. While throwing her hammer when “hovering,” Carina can use winds to keep herself afloat allowing her to appear to be in flight. The hammer can also perform complicated maneuvers in the air and change course in mid-flight at the speed of thought. Carina calls this the 'Gift of Forgetfulness', allowing her to erase memories. The hammer obeys Carina's commands as though it were alive and if her will is strong enough, the hammer can pass through nearly any barrier to reach her should she so choose; the hammer will even carve it’s way through the very center of entire planets to get back to Carina. Once thrown, the hammer returns to Thunderstorm's grasp when she mystically calls upon it to return to her. While channeling her power through the hammer, Carina was able to resurrect a man she had wrongly killed. The full extent and limits of this power has never been explored. Carina's hammer can transform her into her human form and back again. When Thunderstorm is in her human form, the hammer most often becomes a necklace with a very small version of her hammer on the end of it. She often hides this necklace underneath her shirt. Even in this state, no one can grab the hammer and steal the necklace because the worthy protocol will kick in. Carina often uses her hammer defensively to deflect attacks by spinning it around her body at terrific speeds. By spinning her hammer in a circle, Carina can open interdimensional portals, allowing her to travel to other dimensions. The hammer has occasionally served as a power source for jets, enabling them to attain faster-than-light travel. She has also used the hammer to emit light in order for Carina to see in the dark and break spells on people under their influence. Carina can even use her hammer to recall the past events of her life.